


of course, it would be us

by PersephoneHemingway



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anbu dai-nana-han, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Healing, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Multi, Nesting, No Sai Sorry, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Haruno Sakura, Omega Verse, One Shot, Pack Bonding, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, only a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneHemingway/pseuds/PersephoneHemingway
Summary: perpetually (un)stable bonded trio Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto have finally found something they could call a routine— but it still feels like something's missing
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	of course, it would be us

And so Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all landed back at their sacred rendezvous: their shared beds-on-the-floor, one-couch, coffee-table, no-chairs apartment.

Not that they in any way broke—but it was hard to justify a better living space when they never spent that much time around. It was a place for crashing, not really _living_ —and gods know they were awfully used to _that_.

Really, the last thing anyone expected was for the trainwreck team to go ANBU. Considering their past together, they were hilariously efficient— where they used to scream top volume at one another, they could now communicate with the blink, flick, or shutter of an eye.

Outrageous self-belief, desperate schoolgirl-crushing, and tunnel-vision vengeance all tempered down into their focus-honed three-way deadlock. They’d earned the title of their generation’s _Sannin_.

They’d bonded since their Rookie 9 days, in more ways than one—in ways only an Alpha, an Alpha, and an Omega could—but they were starting to miss someone who was forced to corral their tempers to begin with.

“Kakashi, dinner at my place? Naruto’s patrol ended three hours ago, and Sasuke might be back already— he always cooks up something stunning for us.” Sakura and Kakashi were outside the Hokage’s Office, unwrapping the vials they’d strapped to their ankles for Shizune to analyze.

“Mm, that’s right, you’re all still living together, huh?”

“!.. Of course!” She put her hands on her hips. “You really haven’t seen us in ages, have you?”

“Hey, with Tsunade on my back, it’s either back-to-back undercover missions, or _Rokudaime,_ and I know which I’d rather deal with…”

A scoff.

“So how’d you end up on the back-half on a four-day pick-up run with me?”

“Rumors of an ambush at the meeting place—apparently, unfounded though.” They’d encountered absolutely no trouble at all.

“Psh, like I would’ve needed your help.” Sakura looked down. “You didn’t answer the question.”

Kakashi put a warm hand on her shoulder.

“I would love to have dinner with you and my other mask-pulling heathens. It’s been long enough.”

Sakura rolled her eyes.

“Come on.”

&

Sakura unlocked the front door to a trail of blood. Fury burst.

“Why don’t you idiots _ever_ just go to the hospital!?”

“H-he’d already made it back to the apartment— I didn’t think beyond-“

“Move.” Sakura replaced Naruto’s hands on Sasuke’s abdomen with her own and started pulsing green chakra into his body until she found the spots to focus her healing on.

They were all quiet watching her work until a voice somewhere in the back of Sakura’s mind interrupted: _Sasuke usually cooks. He’s hurt. We have a guest._

Sakura looked to her fox, holding a bloody towel and tapping his toes, worried and wanting to help.

“Naruto, I’ve got this, can you-”

“Cook?”

“-show Kakashi to the kitchen? No offense, but Ramen is not my idea of a solid post-mission meal. Kaka-sensei, do you mind? Wait no, we could just order take-out?”

“Take care of Sasuke, I think I can manage dinner.”

“It’s the least you owe us from how many meals you skipped out on before, leaving us with the bill as _children_ …”

Naruto laughed; Sakura gave Sasuke a glare that said, _shut up, and don’t ruin this._ He got the message.

Naruto pointed Kakashi to the kitchen as he bounced off to wash his hands.

Despite the rest of the bare-bones apartment, Sasuke kept his kitchen remarkably well-stocked when he knew they'd be home. Naruto was allowed one (1) cabinet of instant cup ramen noodles, and Sakura was banned from anything more incendiary than a microwave— the job of feeding the trio was pretty much all Sasuke’s.

But for tonight, Kakashi could manage.

Plastic containers of leftover jasmine rice, chopped vegetables, and breakfast sausages (clearly left by Sasuke for Naruto’s use) mixed nicely with freshly smashed garlic and green onions for a satisfying fried rice. Kakashi cracked an egg into it to finish it off.

By the time he’d pulled the fried rice off the stovetop, Sakura had sealed and cleaned Sasuke’s wound, applied ointment, and was wrapping it gingerly. She sat him up with a little more support, kissed him under both eyes, and slipped off to the bathroom to wash the day off.

Naruto scrounged up four mismatched plates and some forks to set on the coffee table, which he then scooted closer to Sasuke so he could reach.

Sakura called “Sake!” from down the hall, and Naruto grabbed an available bottle and the matching set of ceramic cherry blossom cups (gifted by Tsunade, of course).

It was… familiar.

They ate.

Kakashi sipped through his mask and took bites when no one was looking. Naruto and Sasuke bickered over whatever it was they’d decided to bicker about. And Sakura…

&

Once Kakashi had left, Sakura snuggled up to her boys’ legs from her spot on the carpet in front of the couch. She turned and kissed up their thighs and pressed her face into their laps. Sasuke brought a hand up into her hair and she leaned into him.

“Speak, Omega. You want to say something.”

“I’ve missed him.”

“Hn,”

Sakura hid her face further into Sasuke’s lap.

She was a murmur.

“Would you two hate me if I said I wanted him too?”

Naruto startled.

“Sakura, n-“

She looked up through her hair as the panic set in.

“It’s not that you’re not enough, I— but, _I want him in my pack too._ It’s not the same… without him…”

“Sakura-chan. Calm. You’re losing your breath.”

“I- Sorry, I-“

Naruto was behind her, hands on her upper arms and curled around her protectively.

“We could never hate you, Sakura-chan.” Relief.

“And it’s not nostalgia, or regret, it’s—” She bit and released her lip. “I missed him. I miss him.”

Naruto rested his chin on Sakura’s head and puffed out his cheeks. Sasuke stared at his hands. Sakura sighed.

“I don't want him to be lonely anymore.”

Almost too quickly, Sasuke—

“I want him too.”

More than acceptance, _hope_ sparked in Sakura.

“Sa- Sasuke..”

“I do. He- what he’s done for me.. what he tried to… I was never grateful then, I want to show him now…”

“Team 7 would really be back together again…”

“So… how do we do this?”

&

Miraculously, they’re all free a week later—Naruto ambushes Kakashi after a meeting and herds him over to the apartment as an invitation.

They'd all decided ahead of time that Sakura would take the conversational lead as they finished up their dinner.

"Kakashi, you know I adore you."

"I don't hate being around you."

"Yeah, you're the best Kakashi-sensei! Even if you’re always late, and a perv, and you know..."

"Okay you three, what's going on here?" Kakashi, for the call-out.

"Why do you sound so suspicious, huh?" Naruto crossed his arms, and Sakura continued.

"Well, you know the three of us are..."

"A bonded trio." "Fucking." The boys spoke over each other, and then Sakura hit Naruto upside the head.

"Naruto! Not so crude!" He mumbled an apology and Sakura returned to the matter at hand. "Kakashi..."

Sasuke's voice broke through the noise and hesitation. "We want you to be our fourth."

There was a pause, and then the three cycled through their reasoning in a desperate rush.

"You knew I was Omega before anyone else did, even when I suppressed it. You kept my secret, and I know you knew how I felt."

"You made me see I had family, even though my clan was gone."

"You showed me I wasn't alone! That I could be more than alone!"

"We know you've lost so much... but you haven't lost us!"

"You're the only other one left with these eyes."

"We're not complete without you!"

"And you won't admit it, but you care about us too."

"You don't have anything to atone for, just be with us."

"And you know if it was gonna be any team, it'd be us, you know."

"Tsunade-shishou told me that before she was with Dan, she Jiraya and Orochimaru wanted to form a pack bond— but they couldn't because they were all Alpha. So it's not completely unheard of for a team to bond..." She trailed off and waited out the moment of truth.

Kakashi took a good look at the three of them. Sakura had one bite mark on her right shoulder and one just under her jawline by her left ear.

Sasuke had one in the crook of his neck, and one on the opposite shoulder. Naruto's marks mirrored each other on either side of his neck. Kakashi's eye settled on Sakura.

"Most Alphas don't let their Omegas bite back."

"Do you really think we're like _most_ , Sensei?"

"Hey, if you don't take Sakura's mark, you're out, you know!"

"Shut up, dobe, he didn't say anything about not letting Sakura bite him, he just said it's unusual, which is true."

"Well, will he?' Naruto then turned from Sasuke to Kakashi. "Will you?"

"I have nothing against an Omega's claim. Or other Alphas, for that matter, so you don't have to ask. But you should know..." Kakashi pulled his mask up from the bottom to expose a faded bite mark in the hollow of his collarbone. "I had an Omega before."

Sakura's face fell. "Oh, Kakashi... We didn't know..." Naruto swung his arm around Sakura's shoulders and rubbed at his claim on her. She tipped her head and put her nose to his neck. She knew better, but she took Kakashi's old Omega's claim as a rejection. Her Omega-brain was devastated. 

Sasuke looked to Kakashi. "Was it my cousin? Or the girl?"

Kakashi sighed and pulled an old folded picture from inside his flak jacket. Assuming Sasuke had already seen it by his question, he handed it to Naruto and Sakura. "Her name was Rin. We bonded after Obito's death. She loved me. I felt I owed it to her. I didn't want to lose her too. But then I did."

"So what does this mean for us?"

"You don't have to be so blunt, Sasuke-kun!"

"No, Sakura, it's alright. I figure I owe you three quite a few stories anyway." ... "But I suppose now we'll have plenty of time."

Naruto burst out loud, "Sensei do you mean-!?"

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke,” he looked a each in turn. “Would you have me as your mate?"

Sakura gasped into her palms and immediately teared up, nodding frantically and bursting into a grin.

Sasuke blushed, looked away, and smiled shyly.

Naruto beamed his megawatt smile and shot Kakashi a thumbs up.

"You're not the most verbal bunch anymore, are you?"

All at once: "Well," "It’s Sasuke's fault, really..." "Hn."

It's like a lightbulb moment finally hits Naruto, and he darts forward and carefully peels down Kakashi's mask. He doesn't resist. Once his face is revealed, Naruto just stares.

Sakura takes the opportunity to crawl over into his lap and kiss him hard, full on the lips with a generous amount of tongue.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, I thought I was gonna get to kiss him first!"

"Too late, dobe, missed your chance."

Kakashi indulges in her as the last slice of cherry pie. Their arms are in tangles and Sakura's wriggling closer with every passing moment. One of her arms slips away to bring Naruto into the fold— she kisses his forehead and his nose, then turns his face to Kakashi's so their mouths can connect in a sloppy battle of tongues.

Sakura then looks to Sasuke and beckons him with her eyes. He comes to her, and she presses the softest kisses to his cheeks and lips, leaning their foreheads together. She purrs to settle his nerves. Kakashi, feeling the vibrations of Sakura's sweet Omega purr, pulls from Naruto and turns to her and Sasuke. Sakura slithers in and sets her jaw into the crook of his neck so their marks touch with a shiver of frisson. She whispers,

"Kiss him, Sasuke-kun..." but Sasuke hesitates. He reaches out to Kakashi as if to a wary dog, and then he slips the hitae-ate off over the other man's eye. Kakashi blinks his sharingan eye open, and Sasuke glides his thumb under it, across the scar. He blinks his own eyes into the sharingan and gently brings Kakashi's lips to his own.

Sakura purrs louder in pleasure, curling herself into her boys, and Naruto drapes himself over her back before he slings an arm around Kakashi's shoulders.

"Oh, and Naruto. The other man in the picture... that's your father."

Sakura gasped. "Wh- but that's the fourth hokage!?"

"Yes, he is. He was also my sensei. Minato Namikaze. And your mother is Kushina Uzumaki. They sacrificed themselves to save you and the village. I'll tell you more sometime, okay?"

Naruto nodded in a daze. "Yeah, okay Sensei."

"Should- should we?"

“ _Yes._ ”

&

"So, this is Sakura-chan's nest! It has all the comfiest things, you know! She lets us share all the time! She's stacked plenty of pillows because she likes her nests to have high walls— she says it makes her feel safer! And see here, she changes out our sweaters all the time so the scent doesn't fade! She's a blanket hog, but it's okay because we get her lots of blankets..."

"She gets so needy and soft in her nest, I love taking her in it." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and Sakura smacked Sasuke on the arm.

"Ooh, teme's right, she does! She'll tuck herself into a cocoon and pull us in and demand all our attention. She'll whine and purr so easy, show off her marks and nuzzle ours."

"She's so pliant, but she's also a little brat."

"She'll pout and cling and roll us all up safe and warm..." 

Naruto kept up a steady stream of exposition about Sakura and her nest, eventually moving on to describe some of her heat habits in great detail.

"And her heats, Kakashi, she _refuses_ to leave her nest for anything, but otherwise she's so _obedient_..."

As Naruto rambled, Kakashi pulled Sakura in close under his arm and ducked down to whisper low in her ear. "You've made a beautiful nest for your pack, Sakura-chan."

Her cheeks were filling with cherries— she's always been proud of her nests. _Alpha likes your nest!_ She was preening even as she mumbled and hid her face:

"O-Oh! Thanks! But I-I'll need to make it bigger for us, now that you're here..."

"Mm. Hey, is that one of my scarves draped over the edge?"

"You know, she also has one of your masks?" Sasuke, interrupted.

"N-No, no! It's, uh-"

Kakashi's eye gleamed with amusement. "Now, now, don't lie to me _Omega_."

Sakura _whined_ at the use of her title, and all eyes snapped to her.

"'Mega? Want something?"

" _Need_ something?"

"Y-you. All of you."

"Mm, Sakura-chan..." Naruto sat himself on the edge of the bed and asked permission with his eyes. Sakura nodded, so Naruto scooted back and crawled into her nest. "Come join me, Sakura-chan." He weaved in a touch of Alpha compulsion, but not in an invasive way. She knew him, and she knew he did it so he could say her name with the same impact as saying _Omega_. He never tired of calling her by her name.

"Sa-ku-ra."

She bowed her eyes to Sasuke until he came up to rest a hand on her head with care. He stroked back and her head followed, chin tipped up in a pleased upturn of lips. He kissed her upside down with a gentleness considered uncharacteristic of Sasuke—Kakashi would soon learn that the typical Sasuke is _smooth-silk soft_ when he's surrounded safe.

In time.

&

Tangled together, they shared their love in their nest on their beds on the floor.

Sakura had been slithering closer to Kakashi through all the kissing and clothes-pulling, dragging a blanket draped over her shoulders along behind her like a slug trail. She settled half in Kakashi’s lap with her face buried in the front of his neck, kissing and scenting her way down past his adam’s apple to the space just above and between his collarbones. She sucked the spot hard and then pressed her teeth in soft and deep for the sweetest bite there ever was, claiming him as her Alpha.

Kakashi groaned and clutched her close, indulging the bite. He wrapped his own neck around hers as he held tight and bit decisive and sharp into the base of her neck. Sakura keened and sucked him harder, going limp everywhere except where her lips, teeth, and tongue bound her to Kakashi. He licked the bite clean. 

Naruto threw himself onto them and dug his teeth into the cap of Kakashi’s right shoulder, nearly missing his flesh altogether.

Kakashi turned and bit down on Naruto’s upper arm where it was flung across his back.

Sasuke slid up last, timidly, and found himself a place between Kakashi’s left elbow and ribcage to crane up and duck into the spot under his ear and bite _hard_. _Don’t forget me; I’m here too— I want to be here too._

Kakashi nipped him quick to bleed under his right ear before kissing everywhere else he could reach.

And so Kakashi lay crushed into the side of a nest buried under his three newly-bonded mates flying high on pheromones from love he never thought he could have.

He could get used to this.


End file.
